This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this subproject is to try to understand how and why the voltage-dependent anion channel (VDAC) is used by the mitochondria as the major pathway for the entry and exit of metabolites across the outer membrane. VDAC can serve as a scaffold for molecules that modulate the organelle.